


A Look Inside

by strawberrymochis



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, more focused on bobby's crush and coming to terms with his sexuality than their relationship, somewhat canon compliant until after episode eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymochis/pseuds/strawberrymochis
Summary: A look into Bobby Cañero-Reed's diary throughout middle school.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	A Look Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know that much about the canon timeline, so dates should be taken with a grain of salt.

**_July 2017_ **

Dear Diary

My name is Roberto Cañero-Reed but everyone calls me Bobby. I’m starting middle school soon and I’m excited, except for the fact that it’s just me Ma and Elena now. Dad always wrote stuff down so I guess I want to try it too.

Bobby

  
  
  


**_October 2017_ **

Hi

Middle school is pretty chill. I made a lot of friends and they’re all chill. we play tennis but the eighth graders are pretty mean to us. I guess one day that’ll be me, though. When i’m in eighth grade I’ll be the captain of the tennis team, and they’ll finally spell my name right on my jacket.

Bobby

  
  
  


**_October 2017_ **

I should really get a girlfriend   
  


**_January 2018_ **

I should write in this more. When I’m older i’ll probably want to look at it. Anyways, sixth grade is kinda boring. None of the eighth grade girls want to date me or my friends, but I’m fine with that because I can play tennis. Hopefully in seventh grade the eighth graders will be more chill. Ma said she wanted to give me part two of the sex talk, which i am DREADING. Wish me luck

Bobby

  
  
  


**_January 2018_ **

Ma gave me the talk and it was really uncomfortable, I wanted to sink into the floor. I don’t even want to have a girlfriend right now. I think she just realizes that since I’m in middle school now I’m moving up in the world. It’s chill I guess

Bobby

  
  
  


**_February 2018_ **

We have to choose our classes for next year, but they don’t give us very many options. I can’t wait until eighth grade, then i'll really be the stuff.

Bobby

  
  
  


**_March 2018_ **

I want to write in this to stay attached to Dad, but I never know what to say. I’m getting better at tennis.

Bobby

  
  


**_September 2018_ **

I forgot this existed. Now I’m in seventh grade and it isn’t much different except it’s harder now. This is my last year in middle school without Elena, but I don’t think being in school with her will be that bad as long as it doesn’t get in the way of me and my friends hanging out.

  
  
  
**_March 2019_ **

I got first place in a tennis tournament!!!!! This was the first time we took down the annoying other team and it was really good. I don’t know what else to say, but yeah. 7th grade is going by quickly

  
  
  


**_May 2019_ **

I only have one year in middle school left now. High school seems scary but also pretty chill. My goal for 8th grade is to get a girlfriend, but I don't know who I want to date. I think Monyca with a y is kind of cute. I don’t think she likes me though, she’s too cool for me.

Bobby

  
  
  
**_August 2019_ **

You’re looking at the new captain of the tennis team - with his name spelt correctly on his jacket.

  
  
  


**_September 2019_ **

I don’t know how it happened, but Monyca likes me, I guess. She’s chill and wants to go to Miami second base with me, but I don't really know what it is. Me and the boys were trying to figure it out when Ma walked in on us. It prompted a really awkward sex talk that I don’t feel like I need. I think it makes sense that she gave it to me though, since I have a girlfriend. We haven’t even made out yet though we keep getting interrupted. I don’t feel that bummed out but I guess I should. She’s pretty though. 

Elena is in school with me now which has been irritating since it’s already got in the way of my burgers. 

Bobby

  
  
  
  


**_September 2019_ **

Liam and I were chosen to go to an important tennis match together, and we get to miss school. It’s kinda a big deal. Liam is super chill and I’m glad i get to go with him. I was an asshole to him at the start of the year because he’s (not) better at me in tennis, but we’re on the same team now so I guess it’s okay. (I’m still better than him though) He’s an awesome dude, I’m glad he moved here.

Bobby   
  
  


**_October 2019_ **

Liam and I didn’t get to play because we got stuck in a supply closet. It was so shitty, but at least I got to spend more time with Liam so it wasn’t all bad. Anyways, the dance is coming up and I wanted to go with my friends but then I remembered I have to go with Monyca. I kinda forgot we were dating, is that bad? I really just want to spend time with Liam. I don’t know what that means. I don’t know if i want to know what that means. Shouldn’t I want to take my girlfriend to the dance instead of hanging out with my best friend?

  
  
  


**_October 2019_ **

I think I ruined everything by fighting Liam at the dance. I saw him dancing with Jada and I got really mad that he wasn’t helping us do the prank. It felt like jealousy, but that can’t be right. I have a girlfriend, there's no reason I should be jealous over Liam or... Jada. I don’t want to think about that right now

  
  
  


**_November 2019_ **

shit. I have a crush on liam. I realized it after I realized i  _ was  _ jealous at the dance. But i don’t really know what this means? Am i gay? I guess it’s chill but i don’t really want to deal with that. I don’t even know if I like monyca. It feels like I'm supposed to like her, but I don't know anymore. I feel more when I look at Liam than when i kiss Monyca.

  
  
  
  


**_November 2019_ **

I should break up with Monyca so she doesn’t have to date someone who is maybe gay, but I don’t want to tell anyone yet. I don’t even know if i’m gay, i just know that i like liam in the way i should like Monyca. How would I even tell Ma or Elena? I guess ma probably wouldn’t care because Camila is a lesbian, but it’s still scary. I can’t say anything unless i know if i’m gay or not. This could just be a sort of phase

Bobby

  
  
  
  


**_December 2019_ **

I guess i only use this journal to talk about my gay thoughts for liam. That's weird as hell. Anyways, I think I’m gay. Maybe one day I’ll confess my feelings to liam but not for a long time. He would probably stop being my friend. I’ll tell Ma, Elena (and maybe Sam) eventually but I’m not ready yet. I’m going to break up with Monyca, but I don’t know what I’ll tell her.

  
  
  
  
  


**_March 2020_ **

When I told Sam his only response was “Hi gay, I’m Sam”. I don’t know what I expected from the dude. Elena was her… usual self and basically called me out for liking Liam. She told me she already knew because I “cared more about texting Liam than my own girlfriend.” which, ouch. Kinda hurt. Ma hugged me and told me she loved me, and that she was going to be adapting her sex talk binders. Not something I really wanted to hear.

I still feel kinda uncomfortable thinking about being gay, but I think it’s getting better.

  
  
  


**_October 2020_ **

Liam likes me. High school is a crazy place

Bobby  ~~_ & liam. hi bobby’s journal _ ~~

get out liam

_no_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was enjoyable to read!! sorry if the writing wasn't strong, I was really trying to capture Bobby as an eighth-grader who is maybe more into tennis and impressing his crush, than his academics. I also just typed it up really quickly as a way to contribute to the doafp tag since it's HIGHLY lacking right now.


End file.
